eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
False HIstory
ARCHIE 3 and Hagan created a false history that they programmed into their Shemarrian creations to make them seem more real to outsiders. Shemarrian Implanted False History Many generations ago, the Shemarrian race existed in a different universe. During that time in their culture and society, they had both males and females. They looked very much like humans, except for the Antenna. They had developed an advanced technology and had begun to explore their galaxy. Their society was based on a class system. Males were warriors, females were engineers, scientists, etc. Within the two genders, sub-divisions or types also existed, for instance within the males, there were those that were Infantry class, Fighter class, Mecha Rider class, etc. The same applied to the females, within the scientist caste for example the caste broke down in Physics class, Genetics, etc. Thus their entire society was highly regimented and orderly, everyone and everything had its place and function. They felt quite ready to explore and mark their place in the galaxy. Shortly after exploring the systems nearest to their own, they encountered a relentlessly hostile race, the Kittani. After years of fighting, they were pushed back to their home system. Knowing that their home world would eventually fall, they had begun work on a dimensional gate capable of transport to another universe. The portal was a monumental effort and their home world came under direct assault even as it was nearing completion. All remaining warriors fought a delaying action while the portal was finally activated and selected few began to travel through it. Among those selected few were their top scientists, engineers and medical experts in their castes. The remainder was those males either too young or too old to have fought in the warrior caste. When the last of these survivors were through, the portal self-destructed, preventing any chance of the Kittani following them through to finish their genocide. The survivors found themselves on an inhabitable, if alien world, After remembering the sacrifices made by those that stayed behind, they set about establishing a new colony for their race. Not long after they had finished constructing their initial settlement, calamity came to visit them again. This time in the form of a micro-parasite that spread through the male population. Soon only the females were left. Faced with this new problem, the heads of each Caste met to decide upon a course of action to save their race. It would be years, possible decades until they would have the resource base capable of producing ships to carry them off this planet. Neither could they construct another dimensional portal and return to their shattered home world. Since they couldn't leave and no males could stay here and live, the head of Genetics proposed a bold plan, survival through cloning of the female population only! It was a less then perfect option but the only choice for the continued survival of their society. The plan was accepted but an immediate flaw was pointed out, if only the females would be cloned, then what about the warrior Caste? With no males, females would have to re-create the warrior Caste but then who would take over all the duties of the traditionally female Castes? The answer was another radical solution, this time proposed by the head of the Robotics and Artificial Intelligence Caste. Her solution was to create a master computer program, capable of building and controlling numerous machines that would then do all the other tasks they needed. Now engineering, medicine, agriculture, etc, would all be handled by this new master program, allowing all females to train and become the next warrior Caste. Plan and Artemis After much debate, all the Caste heads agreed to The Plan. Work began immediately on construction of what came to be known as Artemis, the name given to the master computer system. In an amazingly short amount of time a robotic factory was built, allowing Artemis to construct scores of robots for every task the colony needed. In just a few short years, the first cloning facilities went online and thus the continuation of their race. Decades passed and the succeeding generations of Shemarrians paid no more thought to the lack of males or that robots controlled by a single computer controlled so much of their daily lives. Over the course of those generations, Artemis had managed to reverse engineer what little of the Kittani technology they had captured during the war. Combined with their advancements, great leaps in cybernetics and bionics were made. Wishing their next encounter with a hostile alien species to go in their favor, the warriors began to make extensive use of bionics to ensure they would be the strongest and most capable fighters to take to the battlefield. Expansion and New Colony (Earth) When the leaders of the Shemarrians and Artemis felt they were ready, they once again created starships in order to explore this new universe. This time, they would not be the ones invaded and pushed back, this time they would be the invaders and woe to anyone who stood in their way! Each ship was equipped with an avatar of the Artemis program which handled all ship functions. In case of hostile action and combat losses, small cloning facilities and a weapons fabricator were also installed. So their gradual expansion across this new galaxy began, traveling in force this time. After a while, a pair of their starships encountered a small G-type star from which various electromagnetic signals were detected. The signals were of an obviously non-natural type and thus indicated the presence of intelligence. Further investigation was warranted as they could be a threat to them. The starship moved closer and found the source of the signals to be coming from deep in system, past the asteroid belt. Upon nearing the third planet’s orbit, they discovered a world ringed by much debris. No sooner had their sensors reported that the debris field held no active satellites, then they came under attack! Killer satellites and other assets of the Lunar colonies attacked. One ship was quickly destroyed before its defenses could activate. The surviving ship made an emergency landing on the northern continent in the western hemisphere. The crew that survived found themselves in a wilderness, surrounded by dense forest and strange animals. The ship’s FTL communicator had been destroyed when their FTL drive was damaged during the fight. In fact most of the ship’s many systems needed for space flight were damaged beyond their ability to repair. Thankfully, the Artemis avatar was intact and still fully functional being in the most shielded part of the ship, along with the cloning facility and weapons fabrication center. Now this group of Shemarrians much like their ancestors, found themselves alone on a hostile world, cut off from any help. They too like their ancestors would not simply give in to despair but instead fight back against a hostile universe and reaffirm their right to exist. Category:History Category:Shemarrian Category:Advanced Cultural Notes Category:Kittani Category:ARCHIE 3 Category:False Memories Category:False History